


Ten Years

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years later, Jack throws a barbeque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table one, prompt #05 "time flies"

Had it really been ten years?

Ten years since the StarGate had been activated. Ten years since they'd formed SG-1.

Ten years since Jack O'Neill had met Samantha Carter.

To Jack, that meant throwing a barbeque at his place, just the members of SG-1 (well, and Cassie, of course) drinking alcoholic beverages and eating whatever would go on the grill.

And Sam showing up an hour before she said she would was a pleasant bonus, though she _had_ to know that sundress was the exact color of Air Force dress blues.

Although, Jack found that he really didn't care if she was teasing him, when Sam decided to mirror Vala and Daniel's positions by sitting herself unhesitatingly in Jack's lap. He kissed her lightly.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Oh, get a room."

Teal'C raised an eyebrow. "Would that not defeat the purpose of outdoor festivities, Cassandra-Fraiser?"

"Doesn't mean we have to watch them— What's so funny, Jonas?"

"This is my first family barbeque," the Kelownan explained, grinning.

Mitchell shook his head and turned to Jack. "Sure was good of you, general— Jack," he corrected quickly, "to throw us this shindig."

"Well, you're welcome," said Jack. "But it was Carter's idea."

Sam, still in his lap, laced their fingers together. "It's been ten years," she said. "We should celebrate... and enjoy our time together."

"Hear, hear," said Daniel.

Vala raised her wineglass. "Then, here's to SG-1, past, present and future."

They all clinked glasses, bottles or cans. "To SG-1!"

"Sam," said Daniel, suddenly. "Why are you drinking soda?"

She swirled her ginger ale. "Oh. That. Well, because alcohol is bad for the baby."

"Baby?" Jack repeated hopefully.

Sam nodded, and Jack pulled her into a kiss that made even Vala cough and turn away.

It was _definitely_ a day to celebrate.

THE END


End file.
